Shattered Time: Into the Wild
by Blood of Sacred Soul
Summary: 4 cats from each Clan, all who lost someone they loved, someone they depended on. What if they abandon their Clan in a quest to right time in an illegal way? What if they ruined the world of the warriors, allowed Tigerstar a second chance?
1. Allegiances- LightningClan

LightningClan

Leader: Graystar- gray-blue tom, tinged with orange around his muzzle

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Deputy: Goldfoot- big tortoiseshell she-cat with a normal silver tail

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Medicine Cat: Dappledpetal- ugly light tortoiseshell tom with a normal spotted coat

Warriors: Tigerspirit- reddish tabby she-cat with thin fur like a tiger's

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Liontooth- small light yellow tabby she-cat with normal short front claws

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Blackstrike- small black she-cat

Apprentice, Dirtpaw

Brightspots- messy white-and-blue tabby she-cat

Shortfoot- bright tabby she-cat with light white spots

Leapingbreeze- slow tabby she-cat

Leaffur- very bright blue-gray tom with normal black eyes

Shrewpelt- large shiny yellow tom

Apprentices: Cinderpaw- light yellow tabby she-cat

Bluepaw- short-haired shaky blue-gray she-cat

Crowpaw- large, plump white she-cat with a large black dash on her chest, and a black-tipped tail

Dirtpaw- bright silver tom

Waterpaw- beautiful silver she-cat

Queens: Heatpelt- ugly black coat and black eyes

Brindleface- ugly tabby

Redleaf- bright silver coat

Specklefoot- bright tabby, the youngest nursery queen

Elders: Onefoot- small light yellow tabby she-cat with three feet missing

Bigeyes- blue-gray she-cat with very large eyes. The oldest she-cat in LightningClan.

Wholefur- big white-and-black she-cat. Almost lost her fur to a badger, but got permanently injured.

Halfear- bright blue-gray tom, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Spottedfoot- once-ugly tortoiseshell tom with a repulsive spotted coat

* * *

Leafpool sat by Firestar and Hollyleaf's grave, bowing her lithe head. She had sat, hunted, and slept here for the past moon, grieving for her dead relatives, her dead Clanmates, the dead cats who had risked their lives for the warrior Clans. And over the past moon,she reflected on her actions- what she had done, what she hadn't done.

Then she thought: _The choices I've made ever since I was born... I've always made the wrong, haven't I? If I never listened to Crowfeather, then would the rift between the two Clans be gone?_

She'd forgotten the Three, forgotten Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm... the only cat in her mind was Crowfeather.

"I've ruined time! If only I could change it... but the only way is the go back and force it to change!"

Poor, poor Leafpool. Had she forgotten that peace was indeed here? That violence, hatred, killing was all in the past, now that Tigerstar had perished? Or perhaps she was thinking only about her life. How Crowfeather had abandoned her... abandoned her forever...

"I _will _change time. And I'll need the help of three cats from the other Clans."

* * *

**Well that was extremely short, but now you guys know how ThunderClan "shattered time." Heheh.**

**Oh and btw, I despise Leafpool. Just sayin'. :)**

**I was tempted to make one of the sentences "The selfish fool. Changing time itself for herself without knowing if she will damage it." TEEHEE**

**Sorry Leafpool fans! I just wanted a cat that I hate from all the Clans to mess up time. BLAME IT ON THEM!**

**Well... it's actually my fault 'cause I made this fanfic...**

**Whoopsie!**

**Enjoy the series!**

**P.S. The series might go slowly because I'll have to get every single book in the series ._. .-. ._. . . . :)**

**P.P.S. I know Crowfeather eventually forgives Leafpool (SPOILER!), but... I don't like her :3**

**~Blood :D**


	2. Allegiances- DarkClan

DarkClan

Leader: Solidstar- short-haired light blue-gray tabby

Deputy: Whitetail- small black she-cat with a small white tail

Medicine Cat: Risingeyes- large gray she-cat

Warriors: Broadfoot- blue-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Rock- orange tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Drypaw

Toothface- unscathed blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Bigpaw

Dayfur- white she-cat

Queens: Eveningfog- tall tabby

Darkberry- white-and-black she-cat

Elders: Ashpelt- fat gray she-cat

* * *

Leafpool traveled to the ShadowClan border, where she was met with nods of appreciation (for she helped heal many warriors). She requested a meeting with Dawnpelt, who she knew would agree with her concerns, her plan.

The cream tabby smiled at Leafpool.

"I have a proposition for you, Dawnpelt, if you swear that you will keep this promise."

Dawnpelt smiled even wider as Leafpool explained her plan, highlighting the fact that Flametail could potentially come back.

"Of course I will."

* * *

**Please welcome- DarkClan! aka ShadowClan!**

**~Blood**


	3. Allegiances- BreezeClan

BreezeClan

Leader: Shortstar- white-and-black she-cat with a very short tail

* * *

Leafpool and Dawnpelt continued on to WindClan territory. Leafpool knew of one she-cat who would wish for a new beginning.

And she would grant it to her.

Or so she would say.

Nightcloud emerged from a small brown bush, her eyes narrowing.

"I have a proposition."

Nightcloud's expression grew from anger to pure happiness.

"Yes. I will join you!"

* * *

**So short, I know. But the allegiances for WindClan (BreezeClan) in Into the Wild is really short so deal with it. :/**

**~Blood**


	4. Allegiances- SeaClan

SeaClan

Leader: Straightstar- small dark-colored tabby

Deputy: Pinespirit- bronze she-cat

* * *

Leafpool and the others managed to convince Icewing to join.

"It will give your loved ones another chance. You another chance. _Beetlewhisker_ another chance."

The white she-cat could do nothing but agree.

* * *

**Short.**

**~Blood**


	5. Cats Outside the Clans

Cats Outside the Clans

Goldfang- young light gray tom with a slender, full face

Smear- skinny, hostile white-and-black kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Wheat- white-and-black she-cat who lives on a barn close to the forest.

* * *

The four cats from the four Clans gathered around the island.

_"StarClan, please, listen to us. We request you reverse time back to where the great Firestar first entered the forest, where Bluestar the wise heard of the prophecy of fire. Let us remake our path. Let us choose a new destiny. We do not regret anything."_

Leafpool felt a whooshing sound. She was traveling through time! But then she saw something saw the beginning of the Clans... but- no! The Clans were LightningClan, DarkClan, SeaClan, and BreezeClan! And... there was Bluestar- but she was a tom!

It was then when she realized that StarClan was disappointed in them, but let them remake their paths in an opposite dimension. The world would be completely different then it is now.

And not matter how much it hurt to say this, with Leafpool's last seconds of life, she realized that she

regretted

everything.

* * *

**Now I can finally start working on the actual storyline!**

**Thanks for cooperating with me guys- you mean a lot to me.**

**Now... on to Chapter One!**

**~Blood :D**


	6. Prologue

**Erin hunter owns the warriors series! #notmyproperty**

* * *

A sun glowed on rough granite boulders, turning them orange. The murmuring was broken only by the ripple of water from the rocky white stream and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

There was a stirring in the light, and from all around huge bright shapes stalked loudly over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the sunlight. Bold eyes flashed like bronze. And then, as if on a loud signal, the creatures ran at each other, and suddenly the boulders were alive with prowling, silent cats.

At the edge of the frenzy of pelt and tooth, a small light tabby pinned a bronze-colored she-cat to the ground. "Pinespirit!" the she-cat meowed. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Shadyrocks belong to LightningClan!"

"After today, Liontooth, this will be just another SeaClan hunting ground!" the bronze-colored she-cat snarled back.

A calling yowl came from the land, loud and confident. "Look! More LightningClan warriors are coming!"

Liontooth turned to see scruffy bodies jumping out of the water above the boulders. The drenched LightningClan warriors bounded loudly down the land and slowly made their way into battle, stopping to shake the water from their pelts.

The small light tabby stared down at Pinespirit. "You may swim like fish, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" She showed her claws as the cat lay beneath her.

The long yowl of a LightningClan tom rose above the clamor. A big SeaClan she-cat had pinned the yellow warrior flat on his back. Now she lowered herself toward his neck with jaws barely dripping from her swim across the stream.

Liontooth heard the yowl and let go of Pinespirit. With a silent pounce, she knocked the enemy warrior away from the tom. "Quick, Shrewpelt, run!" she ordered, before turning on the SeaClan she-cat who had encountered her. Shrewpelt jumped to his paws, ignoring a shallow gash on his leg, and leapt away.

In front of her, Liontooth snarled with fury as the SeaClan she-cat sliced her eyes. Blood blinded her for a while, but she hurled forward regardless and sank her claws into the shoulder of her enemy. The SeaClan cat screamed and struggled to break free.

"Pinespirit!" The cry came from a warrior with a head as bronze as an eagle's pelt. "This is useless! There are too many of our warriors!"/

"No, Bronzehead. SeaClan will never be beaten!" Pinespirit spat back, leaping to confront Bronzehead. "This is our territory!" Blood was welling around her small white ears, and she shook her head patiently, scattering crimson drops onto the rocks.

"SeaClan will honor your courage, Pinespirit, but you cannot afford to lose any more of your warriors," Bronzehead urged. "Straightstar would never expect her warriors to defeat these impossible odds. I dare say, you may have a chance to avenge this defeat." He met Pinespirit's grey-eyed gaze steadily. Pinespirit the slowly stepped away and leapt onto a rock at the center of the trees.

"Retreat, SeaClan, retreat!" she cried. One by one, her warriors writhed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they ran toward Pinespirit. For a long moment, the LightningClan cats looked rejoiced. Was this battle so easily won? Then Bronzehead yowled a jubilant cry.

As soon as they heard her, the StormClan warriors raised their voiced and joined their deputy in screaming their victory to the skies.

Pinespirit looked down at her warriors. With a swish of her head, she gave the signal and the SeaClan cats dived down the water's side of the Shadyrocks, then disappeared into the rivers.

* * *

In a crowded clearing, a young blue tom sat with others, blinking up at the cloudy afternoon sky. All around him in the light he could sense the breathing and stirrings of napping cats.

A large tortoiseshell tom emerged from a bright corner, his pawsteps slow and loud.

The blue cat raised her chin in greeting. "How is Shrewpelt?" she mewed.

"His cuts are shallow, Graystar," the tortoiseshell replied, settling himself on the warm afternoon ferns. "But he is old and weak; he might heal slowly."

"And the rest?"

"They may not recover as well."

Graystar sighed. "We aren't lucky to have lost some of our warriors. But you are only medicine cat, Dappledpetal." He tipped his head and stared at the stars. "I'm not troubled by today's win. LightningClan has been winning in its own territory before I became leader," he murmured. "These are easy times for our Clan. The season of leaf-fall is late, and there have been more kits. LightningClan doesn't need more warriors if it is to survive."

"The year began long ago," Dappledpetal said worriedly. "There will be less kits when leaf-bare comes."

The blue cat rolled his skinny shoulders. "Maybe. But getting our young to become warriors takes little time. If LightningClan is to keep its territory, it doesn't need to have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Should we ask MoonClan for answers?" mewed Dappledpetal roughly, following Graystar's gaze and studying the faint glittering in the bright sky.

"It is at times we need the words of our ancestors to guide us. Has MoonClan spoken to you?" Graystar asked.

"Not for a few moons, Graystar."

Suddenly a shooting star shone over the trees. Dappledpetal's tail lashed from side to side and the fur along her spine rose.

Graystar's ears twitched and he muttered something under his breath as Dappledpetal continued to stare at the sky.

Soon, Dappledpetal rose his head and looked at Graystar. "It was a message from MoonClan," he muttered. A fierce look came into his eyes. "Water together will destroy our Clan."

"Water?" Graystar repeated. "But water is needed by all the Clans! How can it destroy us?"

Dappledpetal shook her head. "I don't exactly know," he admitted. "But this is the message MoonClan has decided to tell me."

"The LightningClan leader kept his cloudy gray eyes on the medicine cat. "You have been wrong before, Dappledpetal," he mewed. "But if MoonClan has spoken, then it probably is true, then. Water will destroy our Clan."

* * *

**OMG that took soooooo long to type!**

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait but I had wait on hold for the book. Enjoy tho!**

**~Blood**


End file.
